There Goes My Life
by Aleatha
Summary: Harry goes into labor one night in the Forbidden Forest with the only witness being a nymph midwife. He returns to Hogwart's with the child and everyone wants to know who the father is.... SLASH


Title: There Goes My Life  
  
summary: Harry goes into labor one night in the Forbidden Forest with the only witness being a nymph midwife. He returns to Hogwart's with the child and everyone wants to know who the father is....  
  
disclaimers: do not own Harry Potter or the Song, There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney  
  
notes: unbetaed, Harry's 19  
  
warnings: male x male, mpreg, Post-Voldie  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A piercing howl shot through the deadly silent night, disrupting a flutter of birds from the shadowed trees and animals scurrying for the undergrowth. Any being that was within the confines of the Forbidden Forest would of assumed that a wolf was in it's death throes as it was being mauled by a vicious predator. If the being had intense curiousity, it might have ventured further towards the center of the whimpers and cries. There, it would have stared, aghast at what was happening. The spectator would have seen a young man lying on his back with a nymph bathing his sweat-sodden brow with handfuls of water the nymph produced through her magic. Then, the witness of the miracle before them, would cover their ears at the bone- curdling scream that tore through the forest once again and if the being was intelligent, it would have turned heel fled from the forest to tell others.  
  
However, there was no spectator on the full moon night. The birds and animals were the only witnesses to the boggling scene in the clearing. Harry Potter was in labor. Raven locks were soaked with sweat, the vivid jade eyes were darkened with pain, the bronzed flesh was pale. Harry was completely bereft of clothes, abdominal swollen to proportions that did not suit his lean frame. The nymph, Josanpu, placed her hands on Harry's midsection, waiting for the right moment to tranfser the infant from Harry's stomach. Josanpu was trained in the birthing of male pregnancies, had been for millenias and so she wasn't surprised when Harry Potter-the darling of the Wizardring World after his defeat of Voldemort a year before- came to her and asked for help.  
  
Josanpu could not deny the desperate man. For nine weeks she coached him through his pregnancy, provided guidance as well as comfort. Because Harry was a powerful wizard and because he was male, Harry only carried the child for nine weeks, equivalent to nine months. Josanpu had not asked who the father was. If the pregnancy had been planned, Harry's mate would have been with him and Harry wouldn't have asked her to keep his condition a secret.  
  
"Harry," the swam-like nymph uttered, feeling the baby's poundings at the inner walls of Harry's stomach increase. "It's time. I want you to concentrate on the moon." Her beady liquid-ebony eyes glanced towards the distant moon. "Clear your mind of all thought. You must be free of stress or you could damage your child with negative energy."  
  
Harry nodded, staring at the moon, all thoughts fleeing from his mind. Josanpu focused her energies, placing a long finger against Harry's stomach, drawing a line. The nymph parted the flap of skin, reaching inside to draw the infant from it's protective sac. She quickly removed the placenta and umbilical cord before healing Harry's wound, leaving a pale scar behind for rememberance purposes. Josanpu smiled, wrapping the wailing child in a down-feathered blanket.  
  
"You may hold your daughter, Harry."  
  
Harry blinked, sitting up and holding his arms out. His daughter..... He forgot Josanpu, his surroundings, his worries...everything, as he met the shining emerald eyes of his child. She was beautiful. Thick, sable strands were matted to her head, already long and skimming her tiny shoulders. Skin so pale, she seemed to be molded from marble that clashed radiantly with her dark hair. Harry glanced at the babe's aquiline nose, a stab of pain lancing through him. She shared her father's features as well as his own. It was heart-breaking to see the resembelance and yet, he wouldn't change anything that had happened.  
  
"Harry." He looked at Josanpu questioningly. "She will age twice as fast as normal children. Because of her unique birth and parentage, combined with the tremendous amounts of magic flowing through her blood, I do not have to tell you that it will be difficult for you and her as well." Josanpu gently stroked the gurgling girl's head. "I suggest that you return to Hogwart's and allow Albus to help you. My job is finished and it is time that I help others who need me."  
  
"I can't go back. You don't understand."  
  
She placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "The welfare of your daughter should take precedence over anything else. She is your responsibility. You must raise her, love her and teach her. You must give her all that you did not have as a child." Josanpu used a simple spell to clothe Harry as she lifted herself onto the air currents. "You might find yourself thanking me. If you ever need me, for anything, you know how to call on me. Good luck."  
  
Harry sighed as Josanpu disappeared. His daughter was slumbering in his arms, at peace with the world, not knowing the inner turmoil that her mother was experiencing. How could he go to Hogwart's like this? What would everyone do? He hadn't told another living soul, besides Josanpu, about his condition and yet she wanted him to let everyone know that he had gotten pregnant, that he was obviously gay, and that he was a single parent and the father of his daughter would rather pitch himself off of a cliff then be a part of his life?  
  
There was no where else he go though. He knew nothing about rearing a child. Hermione and Ron had triplets and he was sure they wouldn't mind coaching him in raising his daughter but Harry was terrified of how his friends and the rest of the world, for that matter, would react to the news. Would they be disgusted? Harry took a deep breath, calming his erratic nerves.  
  
He would go to Hogwart's. He didn't have much of a choice, not if he wanted to give his child what he never had; happiness. Harry shifted the infant's position to better accomodate her as he started towards the looming castle in the distance. He was returning home. To his friends, godfather, and most of all-what he dreaded-to Aleatha's father.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Short, I know but it's just a preview to what is yet to come. Please review.  
  
Notes: Josanpu is Japanese for midwife. Aleatha is pronounced- UH-LAY-THA 


End file.
